A Pokemon Story
by V2mew
Summary: A story about a boy who had his wish come true. But will he regret that wish?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter (1): The Wish

Ken lazily sat on his chair. In his classroom, he was the idol and brightest of all kids. But he always was gloomy.

"Why isn't everything interesting?" he thought.

"Ken! Ken!" A voice shouted from behind. Ken turned and saw Larry and Shake. Those two were the only ones who befriended him.

"You sure look gloomy all day." Shake signed.

"Ken will always be Ken. There is nothing we can do about it."

Larry knew most about Ken's past. Nobody wanted him as a friend. He felt sorry Ken's loneliness more than anyone else. That was why he asked Ken to become his friend. Shake became a friend of him when he sat besides him. He found that Ken was easy to talk to. However he didn't know what Ken had been through in his life.

"Anyway, it's time to go home. So let's get going." Larry pulled Ken's arm.

"No need to do that." Ken pushed his hand away. He got up himself and picked up his bag and was ready to leave.

When they were in front of a park on their way home, they found a Jirachi statue. They had never seen it before. It was just as the same size as shown in the cartoon. There were some words written in a piece of paper below the statue.

"Write a wish on a tag, and stick it to the statue."

Ken stared at the words seriously. It was said in the cartoon and game that Jirachi was the pokemon that could make any wish come true. But it is only a imagination and it didn't even exist. Now a statue of Jirachi was here and telling them to make a wish. Should they really do that? He thought and then signed. He thought no more and wrote a wish on the tag and stuck it on the statue.

"Are you two going to wish something?" he asked his two friends.

"Why should we? This is ridiculous!" Both of them shouted in unison.

"Yeah," Ken replied and signed. "Looks like I am only one who is capable of doing weird things."

He set up his feet again and went straight to his home. Larry and Shake returned to their homes along with him. However, they did not notice that the eyes of the statue glowed with a blue light after they left.

At night, Ken laid on his bed, thinking about the statue and his wish.

"I really am weird. I only wished for impossible things. That's probably why no one wants to become a friend of mine." He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

In his dreams, he felt pleasant.

"What's this pleasant and soothing feeling?" he asked himself.

"You wished that you wanted some pokemons to be your friends." Jirachi appeared in front of him. "Consider that wish, fulfilled." He said happily and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thank for the reviews. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction. So I may be lacking skills in writing this one. Of course, Ken should be wishing for more friends. This shows that I am lacking skills. Here's Chapter (2). Please tell me what I am lacking. And please add some reviews.

Chapter (2):The Wish Became a Reality!

The next morning, Ken slowly opened his eyes. He closed his eyes quickly again as the sun's light was so piercing.

"Does the ceiling of my room have a hole?" he moaned. He then opened his eyes as he eyes became used to the sun.

He was under a tree. He knew it as he saw many leaves about him. But how did he get here from his house? The next thing, he found that he was on the big blue belly of a Lugia who was sleeping too. And a big purple creature was sleeping besides him. It was Mewtwo. Ken could not believe his eyes. He pinched his cheek so that he could become himself again. To more of his surprise, his hand was small, pink and had only three digits.

"What in the world!" He then felt a long slender pink tail behind him. It was his tail. It even had a fluff at the end of it. He then realized he was now. His feet were now oversized as he predicted. He was now a mew.

"That wish must have something to do with this." He thought, scratching the back of his little pink head. He was now wearing nothing except the Yin-Yang necklace he usually wore.

A snoring sound interrupted his thoughts. It came from the big bird creature beneath him. The lugia even had a bubble sticking out from his nose.

"Better wake this guy first." Ken thought. He slowly crawled towards the creature's nose and then popped the bubble with his tiny paw.

"Mum, just one more hour please." The lugia moaned and lazily opened his eyes. As soon as he saw a cute pink kitty's face staring at him, he screamed and backed off. The two cats on him fell to the ground.

"What was that for? I only wanted to ask you some questions!" Ken yelled. Meanwhile, the purple cat who was now awake, slowly opened his eyes. He did not get frightened when he saw the two pokemons.

"Am I dreaming?" he thought, rubbing his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes again, finding what he saw was a reality. "How did I get here?" he said to himself. He then saw the mew was wearing a necklace.

"Ken?" he managed to speak.

"How do you know my name?" the mew asked surprising. They shouldn't be knowing him. In fact, it was the first time they meet him.

"I'm Shake, remember?" the purple cat spoke gently while the lugia was just staring with his mouth, wide open.

"Shake?" Ken said slowly and the mewtwo nodded. "How did you become a pokemon?"

"That's the thing I have to ask you! And who's that bird over there?" He pointed his rounded finger to the lugia. Only when he saw his finger, he realized that he was a pokemon. He stared at his whole new body in awe.

"Are you two really Ken and Shake?" Lugia said frightened. The two cats nodded. Then the bird flinched. Yet he managed to spit out some words.

"I am Larry, your friend. And don't tell me that I, too, have become a pokemon like you."

The two cats said nothing but nodded.

"I don't want to become a pokemon. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The lugia's screech was so loud that Ken and Shake both had to close their ears. A large sweat drop appears on each of their head.

"This is foolish!" Shake thought. Meanwhile, Ken was deep in his own thoughts. He only wished to have some pokemons as friends, but not his friends as pokemons. Besides he didn't wish to become a pokemon! But now he had become one. A shouting interrupted his thoughts.

"Almost there! I will show you another Mewtwo."

"Are you sure about that, Primeape?"

"100 percent!"

"Okay then," The three friends stared seriously as two shapes appeared in their vision. They were a pig-nosed monkey and a six-tailed fox. The fox's eyes became wide opened as he saw a pink kitty, a bird creature and a purple cat, sitting together.

"You were right. I thought there is only one mewtwo. And seeing these three lengendaries are really rare. I wonder what are they doing here?" 

Now the three new pokemons didn't know what to they do. Should they either run or just talk to them?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It is little long. I am sorry to ask you but REVIEW PLEASE.

Chapter (3): What will the three do?

The vulpix still seemed to be surprised by what he saw. The three friends stayed quiet for a while. The lugia began to think what was Ken and Shake planning. But he had to do something about this mess. He looked down to Ken and Shake who were standing still. Of course, the two cats were smaller than him. And he was about ten feet in height.

"So Mr.Mew……" The fox started. 

"Call me Ken." the mew interrupted.

"So Ken, are you and your friends new to this place?"

"To be precise, we have only arrived here just a moment ago. We are not from this world. We are humans but we turned into pokemons. But we don't know how." Shake started explaining the whole story. But then Ken interrupted.

"It's because of my stupid wish. I should have wished something like having more human friends or I should not have wished at all. Sorry for all of this, guys."

"That's okay. We don't blame you and that wish cannot be the source of all this." Larry always knew what to say when one of his friends was down.

The vulpix had met an incident like this before. About a few years ago, a chikorita was found sleeping by a mudkip. That chikorita claimed herself to be a human. Her name was Sarah and she and the mudkip together formed a rescue team which was named Team Chaos. It was a terrible name for the two females but they liked it somehow. They lived their lives as a rescue team and now they retired and started meditating. But what would Ken and his friends do?

"Since you don't have a place to stay, you should come with us. Recently they have chopped down the trees near the Makuhita Dojo. A new cottage had been built there." The pig-nosed monkey offered a place for the three pokemon. Ken began to think that they were lucky, so he accepted it. But he knew life as a pokemon will be difficult for them as they had no experiences.

"Oh, how rude of us, not introducing ourselves. My name's Ameda. A strange name, isn't it? And my six-tailed friend here is AK."

"Everyone called me Shake. And my huge friend here," the purple cat continued, pointing at the huge bird, " is Larry."

"Don't call me huge." Larry yelled at Shake.

"Then what should I call you, Mr. Enormous." said Shake.

"Stop quarreling!" Ken said with a demanding voice. "Now, AK, can you show me the way?"

"Of course, follow me."

Following the fox and monkey, the three of them passed through a rescue base, with the shape of a chikorita, just outside the Pokemon Square and then continuing going to the building next to the Makuhita Dojo. Ken found pretty hard for him to walk as a mew. Besides he now had oversized feet. So he slipped sometimes. Meanwhile, Shake had his own troubles with his legs. And Larry kept his wings close to his body and walked slowly. Many Pokemon in the square looked surprisingly at the pokemons they saw. Larry's face slowly turned red. Finally Shake started to speak.

"It's embarrassing to be watched by many pokemons. If I only know how to levitate, it would be much easier."

"I will try it. Since you and I are both psychic pokemons, the theory must be the same. I will tell you how to do it if I have succeeded." Ken stopped for a while and closed his eyes. Soon he felt his feet were not on the ground, so he opened his eyes again.

"You are a genius, Ken! Are you sure this is your first time?" said Shake impressively.

"Just as I thought. The method is simple. Just concentrate and imagine yourself flying in the air." After Ken's words, Shake tried as he said. He was able to levitate above the ground.

"No fair! You two were able to float while I am just walking here!" Larry cried. After a few moments, they were standing in front of a nice cottage.

"We can rent it for you if you want to." AK offered the three friends a place for living. However, Larry would have a problem though.

"How will I sleep?" Larry finally spoke out. There was an answer for his question. Ameda offered the lugia a room at the dojo since the dojo was big enough. (How will it have any mazes if it is small).

"Every pokemon need a career, so what will you do? Rescue teams are not good nowadays," AK said to the three new ones. "You can decide it for yourself. And you can talk to us in the dojo. We help out and stay there. The kind Makuhita allow us to stay. If you need any help, come and talk to us."

AK and Ameda then went to the dojo. Meanwhile, Ken was deep in thoughts. Larry watched the sky. Suddenly his sight caught a pelipper, delivering letters.

"Hey, what about cooperating with the pelipper? I can fly and deliver parcels and …" Then Shake interrupted Larry's speech.

"No! I mean you need time to learn how to fly and if …."

"It's okay. He will learn to fly today." Ken said.

"But..." Shake was trying to disagree with Ken but he continued his own words.

"Don't worry. I believe in him."

"Then I will start doing it right away." Larry then went to the dojo to seek the vulpix and primeape to train him.

"You sure spoke smoothly." Shake said to Ken.

"No, he really will be able to fly. He had my trust." Ken said, calmly.

That night, the newest lugia flew in the sky towards the two cats.

"Congratulation, I must say." Ken said with a small smile on his face. "Now you can go back to dojo. I will stay and sleep here. We will start the first thing tomorrow."

"I got it." Larry said in excited tone and flew towards the dojo. Soon after Larry left, the two cats were now lying on separate beds.

"I really can't believe that he actually succeeded. I am also surprised that you really trusted him, Ken." The purple one said to the pink one. 

"Well, trust is what leads to bonds. Anyway, I need to sleep. Good night." Ken closed his eyes and went into the dream world. In his dreams, Jirachi appeared again.

"How do you like your first day, Ken?" she said.

" I feel that I regret wishing it. I should have never stick that tag on your statue." Ken replied coldly.

" You really are mean and gloomy unlike the other mews. Cheer up! Mews are supposed to be happy, free living creatures." The Jirachi smiled at the pink kitty.

"What if I don't want to become a pokemon or neither a mew? I want to take back that wish." Ken said, with an irritated voice.

"Clam down, Ken. My power alone cannot do all of this, you know. I have to seek help from a certain some one. So just appreciate it. Well then, bye now." The Jirachi said and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter (4): The First Day of Work

Ken opened his eyes. He was still a mew. And Shake was still sleeping on his bed.

"When will we become humans again?" he said to himself. Then he opened the door and looked out to the clear blue sky. "The early morning, reminds me of the days."

Suddenly he heard Larry's voice. "Ken, how was the night?" He walked towards the levitating kitty. The kitty's mood was always the same, gloomy. "What should I say?" Ken answered. Soon AK arrived and joined in the chat.

"Larry told me and Ameda about what you had decided last night," AK said, with a smile. " I hope you will be able to convince the pelippers about your idea." Then all of them heard a snoring sound.

"Shake, he still snores loud and sleeps a lot." Ken signed with disappointment. 

"My ember would do the trick. Just watch." AK went nearer to the sleeping cat and chuckled evilly. He then released a small fire which burned Shake's tail. Shake began to sniffing something's burning. Once he saw his tail burning, he screamed and began to ran around.

"Poor guy. I'll help him out." Ken said. Then he went towards Shake who was still running around. He then hit the spot with his tail and with speed. The fire was put out.

"Ouch! That's hurt." Shake shouted. "Idiot" Ken moaned.

"Now, I am going to give you something." Ameda came in carrying two bands. He tied the bands, one on Ken's arm and the other on Shake's.

"These are Special Bands. They increase the special attack of the carrier. Larry already got one." Ameda explained, pointing to Larry's neck. 

"I didn't notice it until now. But what are these for anywhere? We have not learned any moves yet." Ken said. He didn't want to wear the band if it was not necessary.

"They are for distinguishing you from the original legendaries." AK explained.

"You can distinguish me by this necklace." Ken said. He looked at the necklace he was wearing

"Anyway, we have to get to the Pelipper Post Office. So let's get going." Larry interrupted. Then they all went to their destination. They were able to convince the pelippers that they were going to deliver things and tools while pelippers deliver letters.

Ken and Shake were to accept the delivery and Larry was to deliver the goods. Their first customers were an eleckid and a pikachu. But as soon as they saw the mewtwo, they tried to leave quickly. Just immediately after leaving the goods to deliver, they just ran off.

"Why are they so scared of me, Ken?" Shake asked Ken.

"It must be because we are new to them." Ken answered.

"But they aren't afraid of you but only me." Shake exclaimed.

"That I don't know. Anyway, can you put the goods in Larry's bag." Ken replied. The purple cat nodded and went out. 

Larry was waiting. He was wearing a bag on his neck. Shake put the goods in his bag.

"Are you really okay with this? I mean you don't even know where places are. I know you can fly but if you don't know the place, how will you be able to deliver all of these goods?"

"Don't worry, Shake. AK gave me a map. I will use it" Larry then took off.

Shake then went back to his place in the office.

"You are worried about Larry, aren't you?" Ken asked.

"You're right. I am little worried about Larry. But you don't look like it at all. You are so clam." Shake insisted.

"That's just because I trust him. He had good instincts so nothing can go wrong." Ken replied.

The rest of the day was fine for everyone. However, more and more pokemon started to talk about the second mewtwo and became more afraid. This made Shake more unpleasant.

"Don't worry, Shake. I'm sure they will become your friends soon." Larry said to Shake when he knew about the whole story. Now Ken, Larry and Shake easily passed through their first day of life as a pokemon. But will they be alright in the future? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter (5): A Chat With The Original Mewtwo

Chapter (5): A Chat With The Original Mewtwo

A week later, all of three of them began to had an easy life. Something was bothering Shake. Every pokemon treated Ken and Larry equally. But they were still afraid of Shake. Suddenly, he got an idea. His idea was to talk to the original Mewtwo. So he went to the Makuhita Dojo to get some information of where the original Mewtwo.

"What in the name of Arecus, are you doing, Shake?" AK shouted.

"What wrong with this? I just need to ask him about something." Shake insisted.

"But he is a monster! No one dare talk to him." AK disagreed with the idea of Shake.

"Go to the cryptic cave. He always stay there since Team Friendship recruited him. I'll guide you there." The primeape said, with his eyes closed.

"Are you crazy? You can't lead Shake to him!" AK shouted at Ameda. He was still unsure about Shake's idea. Visiting Mewtwo and talking to him was very dangerous. He hated humans and if he found out that Shake was once a human, no telling what he would do to him. And Shake hadn't learn any moves yet.

"I'm sure that Mewtwo will not do anything to Shake. After all, Shake is one of his kind now." Ameda replied, smiling.

"Shake," Ken said, "just be careful."

"You got it." Shake replied, with a smile.

Soon, Ameda and Shake found themselves standing at the entrance of the cryptic cave.

"I am only escorting you here. You have to do the rest on your own. Good Luck." Ameda said his final words to Shake and retraced his steps.

"Finally, I am going to get the answers for my problem." Shake said to himself.

"Just come in." Shake heard a voice. But there was no one around there since Ameda left.

"I am telling you to come in." That voice said again. Shake became trembling but he carefully went into the cave. In the cave, stood the purple cat like him with his back turned towards him.

"So the rumors were true. One of my kind have just arrived they say. At first, I don't believe them. But now I see that they were true." The cat said. He turned his face slowly towards Shake. His purple eyes glowed towards Shake's.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to you. I know you have a lot of questions." said Mewtwo. His voice was little cold and clam. He then teleported and stood face to face in front of Shake.

"I want to ask you. Why are the other pokemon feared of me?" Shake was able to spoke out his question.

"The reason is I was once a rampaging wild pokemon. Human created me and used me for their own good. So I refused to serve them and escaped. I hated them then and wanted to revenge them. So I created a laboratory of my own and cloned the pokemon just humans cloned me from mew. Mew tried to convince me but I refused to listen to her. But that boy, Ash, could finally stopped. I erased his memory the first time. But not the second time, I met him. I then roamed free. Most pokemons think I am wild and that I still hate humans. But I am not what they think. Because of they think, I prefer to live alone. They think of you the same. That's why they are afraid of you. The only difference between you and me that I have awaken my dark rage but you haven't awaken yours."

"Dark rage?" Shake asked, confusingly.

"You probably don't know about it.. Dark rage is a power that is sleeping within every pokemon. But most pokemon don't know about it. Some know but cannot awake it. Even in legendaries, there are only few including me and Mew. There are two common pokemons that was able to awake the dark rage. I wouldn't try to awake the dark rage if I were you. I know you wanted many friends. So don't try to awake it." Mewtwo said, with a cold voice.

Now what will Shake do? Will he awake the dark rage within him?


	6. Chapter 6

A

A.N: The sapphire pearl in the story is my idea. It does not exist in the real pokemon mystery dungeon.

Chapter (6):The Sapphire Pearl

After meeting with Mewtwo, Shake lied on the field, thinking about what Mewtwo had said while Ken, Larry, AK and Ameda were having a chat.

"Many believe that Mewtwo only joined Team Friendship so that he could steal the sapphire pearl." AK explained to the Ken and Larry while Ameda was still lost in thought about Mewtwo. Should he really listen to what he said?

"Excuse me, AK. What is the sapphire pearl?" Ken asked.

"Well, it is a blue pearl that cannot be valued. Sarah and her partner Mudkip found the pearl. Alakazam examined it and found that the pearl can increase the pokemon increase greatly. But it can cause a pokemon to become evil. So the Team Chaos handed the pearl over to the Team Friendship. After handing over to the Team Friendship, the leader of the Team Friendship, glaceon, found Mewtwo in the Western Cave Dungeon. He was able to convince Mewtwo and offered him the area called Cryptic Cave. The pokemon in his team cannot accept him as their teammate. So they all left the team and at least only Mewtwo and the glaceon remained. The glaceon put his trust in Mewtwo. However, he gave the Kangaskhan for safe keeping. Team Friendship was demolished and Glaceon started his meditation along with Sarah." AK explained the whole story about the pearl.

"I see. So in the end, the pearl remained in the safe hands of the Kangaskhan." Larry said, understanding the whole story. Then a pair of eyes glowed from the window.

"So that where it is." A voice whispered so quietly that no one can hear.

"Why does Mewtwo warn me about dark rage?" Shake thought. "I am not as bad as Mewtwo was. Why is everyone afraid of me? What should I do?" There was a pause. Then he finally said to himself.

"I better return to Ken and Larry."

At that night, in the Kangaskhan Store, it was dark and a shade sneaked in. It found a locker labeled Glaceon's Items. It broke the lock and slowly opened it. Inside, there was a dark blue pearl.

"So this is the sapphire pearl." It said, chuckling evilly. Then suddenly light was switched on. The thief turned around and saw the Kangaskhan.

"What do you think you are doing here?" the Kangaskhan shouted. Then the thief disappeared and reappeared behind the Kangaskhan .

"Sorry, madam." It said and struck the Kangaskhan's neck with his hand. The Kangaskhan fainted and fell to the ground.

"You are on the wrong path." Those were the Kangaskhan's last words.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter (7): Spark

Chapter (7): Spark

The next morning, Ken was sleeping peacefully. Ameda came in, carrying a bucket of water. He then poured it onto the sleeping cat.

"What's that for?" Ken shouted.

"Come quickly!" Ameda, pulled Ken's paw and dashed out. Ken could not maintain his balance.

"Stop! No need to pull me." Ken shouted. Only then, Ameda let go of his paw. Ken followed Ameda to the Kangaskhan Store. There was a crowd surrounding the crying Kangaskhan. Shake, Larry and AK were already there.

"I am not good enough for safe keeping." She cried. AK was trying to find out who was the real culprit.

"Miss, crying will not do anything. Can you tell me the real culprit?" AK gently asked. But the Kangaskhan kept on crying. AK signed with disappointment.

"Spark. He is the culprit." The Kangaskhan managed to speak out.

"So it is true." A voice said. Then a bayleef, a marshtomp and a glaceon came slowly. Every pokemon in the square made way for him except the whiscash who was waiting for them.

"Old Whiscash, I heard the news from the plippers." The glaceon spoke to whiscash.

"So who is the culprit?" the Marshtomp asked the crowd.

"It was Spark." AK answered the question. He was little worried. If the pearl fell in the wrong hands, it could be the power to destroy all the pokemons and this world.

"I knew this day would come," The glaceon spoke out. "We had to retrieve it immediately. But who will go? There are not many rescue teams around here anymore. Even I, myself, have retired. I promised myself that I will never fight anymore." There was a silence. The bayleef walked near to the Kangaskhan.

"Miss Kangaskhan, don't cry anymore. It's not your fault. Something's always meant to be happened. There are things that we cannot change. But we can make it up for it. So clam yourself." She was comforting the Kangaskhan. All the other pokemons looked at her.

Finally, Ken spoke out. "I will… do it." He was hesitating. But he wanted to help.

"What are you saying?" Larry shouted.

"I am going to retrieve the pearl, Larry." Ken said, with a demanding voice.

Larry knew that he was not going to be able to stop Ken. The least thing he could do was to help him out.

"Then I will go, too." Larry said. Ken looked at Larry surprisingly. Larry usually

"I know that I cannot stop you. But at least, I will help you out. In fact, I am your friend. Friends are supposed to help out one another, aren't they?"

"Sorry, but I am staying out of this one." Shake said coldly. He slowly walked out of the crowd. Ken stared seriously as he walked away. He knew that something was wrong with me.

"He is still lost in thoughts. It is better to leave him alone for now." The Alakazam said.

"Mr. Mew, can we talk for a while?" the bayleef asked.

"I can spare a few minutes with you." Ken answered. He was still worried about Shake though.

"I want to talk in private with you and lugia. So can you follow me to my rescue base?" the bayleef asked.

"Sure, we will follow you." Larry answered.

At the rescue base, all of them sat down.

"You guys are humans, aren't you?" bayleef started.

"You are quite sharp. We are humans as you say. And you are Sarah. Am I right?" Ken said.

"Yep, I am Sarah. You probably know that I was once a human as well. I thought that I would not be able to evolve as I was a human. But now I am a bayleef, evolved from chikorita." Sarah replied.

"Can we get to the main point? Who is Spark?" Ken said.

"He is a lucario now. I found him in a dungeon. He was a riolu back then. We found out that he was the missing little brother of the Hero, Lucario. Alakazam asked me to take care of him. I don't want to call him riolu so I named him Spark. I asked a vulpix and a primeape, the ones who are helping you out, to keep an eye on him. Now the vulpix and the primeape wanted to be named, too. You already know what the names are. After a few days, Spark went into the magma cavern and never came back. After two months, when I recruited Groudon, a lucario came along with the Groudon. I realized that it was Spark but something was wrong about him. His eyes were filled with hate and anger. To tell you the truth, it was Marshtomp who wanted to recruit Groudon. I didn't want to recruit Groudon but I didn't want to make my best friend sad. I knew he was not good from the first battle. We defeated him, of course. We recruited him in the second one. I offered him a friend area and Spark, another one. But he wanted to stay with Groudon. Since I wanted to keep an eye on him, I let him stay together with Groudon. But after a few days, Groudon betrayed us and built his own base. Spark went along with him. But we never was disturbed. But for safety, we kept the location of the Sapphire Pearl secret. Only the pokemons in the square know about it." Sarah explained all the story.

"So the Groudon began working on his plans. And Spark is with him, too" Larry said, understanding what she meant.

Meanwhile, Shake was lying on the grass beside the Pelipper's Post Office. Suddenly a tall dog like pokemon appeared in front of him. Shake could not say anything but stared at him with mouth opened.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: In this chapter, Mewtwo used "Transform". If Mew can use transform, Mewtwo can use "Transform" too. In fact, Mewtwo is a clone of Mew.

Chapter (8): What a Friend Must Do

After the conversation at the Rescue Base, it was noon. The three came out. They found that the dog-like pokemon was waiting for them.

"Spark!" The leaf pokemon shouted.

"So Aunty Sarah is here as well. I will tell you some bad news. A friend of yours has become an enemy." Spark said evilly.

"What is that suppose to mean, Spark?" Ken asked seriously.

"I am saying that I was able to convince Shake to join our team." Spark answered. He wanted to convince the two legendaries to join him as well.

"You told him something, didn't you? What did you tell him? Answer me!" Larry growled.

"Nothing, just some capable things that only he can do……….. for us," Spark said, chuckling in a devilish way. "But don't worry. Even though they aren't any physic members in our team, we know how to teach him physic moves and how to train him. We am thinking that we will make him powerful within one day. By the way, our team is short on members. I am hoping that you would join me. We will make a good team."

"Like I join your puny little team!" Ken shouted, with full of anger.

"Pitiful little creatures. This is a life-time opportunity and if I were you, I would take it. But I only ask one time and one time only. Since you do not join me, you will be considered as our enemies. Anyway, Master Groudon loves challenges. He said he will not use the pearl now. Don't worry. He has given you one day to train yourself. I hope it will be enough for you. If you cannot defeat Groudon by the evening of the day after tomorrow, he will use the pearl and destroy all the pokemons. Of course, there are challenges before getting to him and that challenges include me. I hope fighting with you will bring us excitement. See ya!" Spark said evilly. Then he ran off into the woods. Ken roared out loud.

"Don't worry, Ken. If Shake truly is your friend, I am sure that you'll be able to bring him back." Sarah comforted Ken.

"Can you help me in fighting?" Ken requested.

"Sorry, Ken. But I can't help you on that one. I swore that I will never fight again." Sarah said. She really wanted to help but she just could not.

That night, in the dojo, Larry, Ken, AK and Ameda had a little discussion. They never figured out how to win. AK and Ameda were just common pokemons. Even though, Larry and Ken were legendaries, they just did not know a single move. However AK and Ameda agreed to participate in the challenges. They all needed a good training the next day.

The next morning, nearly dawn, a figure appeared in front of Ken, who was still sleeping.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." The figure spoke out. Ken slowly opened his eyes and saw the cat pokemon. It was Mewtwo!

"Someone wants to see you." Mewtwo said. Mewtwo clicked his two fingers and both of them disappeared. They reappeared in front of a small pink cat creature, Mew.

"So you are back, Cutey Two." She said happily.

"Stop calling me like that!" Mewtwo growled. "Anyway, your guest is here. You better train him well. And I've got something to do." Mewtwo just could not wait to get away from Mew, so he teleported.

"Hello, Sweetie. Welcome to the Final Island." Mew said.

"Can she really train me well?" Ken thought. He was not very sure about Mew's altitude. She was so childish and she will probably not be able to train him with such altitude. And also did his friends know that he was here.

"I can train you more than anyone else. And don't worry about your friends. Two will inform them. Now let's get this training. If you want to bring Shake back, you'll need to be stronger than him." Mew said.

"Her mind reading is really good. She must be a professional." Ken thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Ken." Mew replied telepathically.

Ken could not say anything. He was both surprised and confused. Mew chuckled.

Meanwhile, AK, Ameda and Larry were looking for Ken. It was dawn time and they still had not found him yet.

"Do you think he ran away?" asked Ameda.

"No, he didn't. You guys don't know who Ken really is. He never takes back his word and always cares for his friends. He is a true friend. Even though he may not admit it, he always wants to help someone. He always does what a friend must do." Larry said.

"Enough with the talk. Let's get to work." A mysterious voice spoke out. Larry became terrified as he heard the voice.

"Don't worry, Larry. I won't hurt you. In fact, I am here to help you with your training." It continued. A figure appeared in front of Larry. It was Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo!" AK and Ameda gasped.

"So you are Mewtwo." Larry said. That was the first time he saw him.

"I will train you to become a powerful Lugia." Mewtwo said as he smirked. He then transformed himself into a Lugia.

"I can transform into anything I want. Now pray for safety coz I am going to train you a lot." The new Lugia who actually was Mewtwo said. He had an evil look on his face. This scared Larry out of his wits.

Meanwhile, Mew had begun to train Ken.

"I will bring you back, Shake. Just wait. You are my close friend and I will bring you back. This is what a good friend must do." Ken determined.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter (9): The Challenges Begin

Mew trained Ken as hard as she could. She taught him how to use many psychic moves within one day. Ken was a sharp student and he was easy to teach. But still, she did not teach him how to awaken his dark rage. In fact, she hadn't even told him about dark rage yet.

"You are doing great. Just concentrate a little more, Sweetie." Mew encouraged Ken.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was having trouble with Larry. He was still in the Lugia form.

"Spin, you idiot! Not dash! Spin!" Mewtwo shouted. He was teaching Larry how to create a whirlpool. But Larry just could not follow Mewtwo's instruction.

"This is going to be a long day." He signed, with disappointment.

At that night, when the training was over, Mew sat beside the tired cat. She giggled as she looked at the tired Ken.

"What's so funny, Mew?" Ken yelled. He was still panting. But Mew continued to giggle. She finally pulled him into her chest giving him a warm hug.

"What are you doing, Mew? Cut it out!" Ken shouted. He was blushing and struggling. He never got hugged by a woman before. And Mew was more stronger than him.

"When you are tired, you just look so cute. Please let me hug you for a while." Mew said, giggling. Ken did not get the point. How can a tired pokemon look so cute? But he let her hug him. He was still blushing. They stayed for a while. Mew finally thought that it was time to tell about dark rage.

"Sweetie, I did not teach you how to awaken your dark rage. Not only you but every pokemon has dark rage. Most of them don't know about it." Mew explained.

"Are there some who had awakened their dark rages?" Ken asked.

"There are a few, even in legendaries. They are only two in common pokemons. We still don't know who they are." Mew answered.

"Why didn't you teach me?" Ken had more questions now. If he could awaken his dark rage, he would have a higher percentage of bringing Shake back. But why didn't Mew teach him.

"I cannot teach you that one. I am sorry, Sweetie. Awakening dark rage is something you have to do by yourself. It is very dangerous too. You only get once chance. Once you awake dark rage, you must be able to control it. But if you get controlled by it, you will not be able to think. You will become mad and destroy everything. There were many pokemons who got controlled by dark rage. Mewtwo and I destroyed them for the safety of the others. So if you get controlled by it, we have no choice but to destroy you as well."

"Okay, I understand. But can you let me go now?" Ken demanded. Mew smiled and let her arms loose.

"Thanks. Then I will go back to others. Bye." Ken said. He teleported while Mew was left behind, proud of her new student. After a few seconds, Mewtwo appeared behind Mew. He was in his original form and looked exhausted.

"So did you manage to train Larry?" Mew asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but next time you train Larry while I train Ken." He said.

Larry was gazing at the sky in front of the dojo. Ken appeared besides him.

"Still miss the old times together?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, you, I and Shake spend our time happily together." Larry said.

"I have to admit. Those were happy times. Shake is a friend. A friend I can never forget. He is a true friend. He helped me out a lot. He treats me like a brother. That is why I will definitely bring him back." Ken replied.

AK was listening without being known.

"I really should help them out." He whispered to himself.

The next morning, Ken, Larry, AK and Ameda found themselves in front of a base. The outer skin looked like a cave. But the inner was completely made of metal. What once was the Volcano Pit, was the base.

"We are coming, Shake." Ken and Larry determined.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N; The Dark Rage mentioned in the earlier chapter is my idea.

Chapter (10): AK Vs Weavile

The four stepped into the base. After a few moments, they found themselves in a large room. They were gazing at the walls and the ceiling. They were all made of metal. Even the floor was made of metal. Suddenly an energy ball was shot at them. All of them were able to dodge it. There was a explosion as it hit the wall. Slowly they saw a figure walking towards them. It was a black cat standing on two legs. The cat stopped and stared at them.

"So the first one we are going to face is a weavile. Interesting." Ameda said.

"Cut the crap. So who's fighting me?" Weavile said, in a hard voice.

"He seems so scary." Larry said.

"Sorry but I am a female." The Weavile said. All of them could not say anything, but remained still, with their mouths wide open. The Weavile became angry.

"What's wrong with being a female?" She yelled.

"Shut up! Coz I'm going to tear you apart." AK spoke out with a serious look on his face.

"So you are the one who's fighting." Weavile said, chuckling.

"Let's me handle this one, AK." Ameda whispered to AK.

"No, she is a dark and ice type. There is no way you'll stand a chance against her. I am a fire type and fire is strong against ice," AK whispered back. "I saw a staircase at the end of the room. It must lead to another floor. You guys go ahead."

The other three nodded and ran towards the staircase. Ken and Larry knew that AK didn't want them to waste energy. They had much more tougher battles ahead.

"If you are trying to be a hero, I guess I'll have to fight you." Weavile. AK said nothing and disappeared. He reappeared behind her.

"What!" Weavile, yelled. AK released a flamethrower but she quickly dodged it.

"What an incredible speed! A vulpix cannot move that fast."Weavile yelled.

"You are right. But I trained myself so hard especially on my speed." AK said.

"Well then, this is a speed battle." Weavile. She then tried to slash AK which AK dodged. She appeared behind AK again and slashed AK in the back.

"What the!" AK shouted. He did not have time to dodge the attack. Therefore, blood came out from his back.

"She is faster than me. And her attack is more powerful. If this goes on, the battle may not last any longer." AK thought. "I have to finish her with one blow." AK suddenly got an idea. "That's it!"

He then used Quick Attack towards Weavile. But she dodged it and used Double Team! There were many Weaviles and AK did not know which one was the real one. The Weaviles disappeared and the real one dashed towards AK and slashed him. There was a poof and AK disappeared. The Weavile's eyes became wide opened as AK appeared behind her. He chuckled and released a flame thrower. There was a poof again and Weavile appeared behind him. She smiled and released a dark energy ball from her hands. There was an explosion. In the smoke, AK, full of bruises and cuts, was still standing on his legs while Weavile, with no damage on her body, was standing about ten feet in front of AK. AK vomited some blood. Weavile smirked.

"Good plan, I must say. You used Substitute while you were using Quick Attack. Your plan was flawless but I saw the real you used Agility and ran away. By running too fast, you made yourself disappear. I knew that you sent your clone to attack me. I knew that I could not find the real you unless I used Double Team. While using Double Team, I too released a clone by using Substitute. I, too, used Agility to hide myself. I sent my clone to attack yours, knowing that you will attack my clone. Only when you've attacked my clone, I decided to attack you when you are off-guard. A direct hit from my special attack must have caused you a lot of pain. " Weavile said, chuckling evilly.

Blood flowed from AK's mouth. "I have no other choice but to activate it." AK thought. He closed his eyes and smiled. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a black aura.

"What the hell!" Weavile yelled. AK opened his eyes again. His eyes were glowing red and he was still smiling.

"What the hell is that? Are you even a vulpix?" The black cat was now frightened. There was fear in her eyes.

"You probably don't know about this power. This is known as Dark Rage. There are only two common pokemon who have successfully awakened it. I am one of them. I have been hiding it for a long time until now." AK said. He then used Quick Attack and tackled Weavile.

"Too fast and the attack is powerful! I didn't even see a single thing!" Weavile thought.

She felt a lot of pain as AK tackled her. AK then disappeared and tackled Weavile from behind. This caused Weavile to feel even more pain. AK quickly moved a few distance from his enemy and released a Black Flame Thrower from his mouth. It hit the black cat directly. It even melted the floor! After AK had stopped his attack, Weavile was found unconscious. She had many bruises and cuts all over her body. A lot of blood was running out from her mouth. AK's eyes returned to normal and the black aura around him disappeared. He vomited a lot of blood. His feet were trembling. Finally he fell to the floor. He bore the pain enough and cannot bear it anymore. And he was panting as he was exhausted from his last attack.

"Activating the Dark Rage surely took a lot of energy out of me." He managed to mutter. He remained still on the floor. He was about to faint.

"Ken and Larry, I hope you will manage to bring Shake back. Coz he is also my close friend, too. And Ameda, I am sorry to hide this power from you." AK muttered. He then fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter (11): Ameda Vs Machoke

Chapter (11): Ameda Vs Machoke

Ameda suddenly felt something, something not good. But he thought that he was just imagining. Only a few minutes had passed after they left the first floor. Ameda thought that nothing could happen in that little amount of time.

After a few more stairs, they arrived into the similar floor. A machoke stood in the middle of the room.

"Come forth the next challenger!" Machoke demanded. He looked down and then punched the floor with one of his fists, producing an earthquake. He was trying to show his pokemon.

"He is strong." Ken said to Larry and Ameda.

Machoke then lifted his fist and turned his face towards the three. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"It hurts! It hurts a lot!" He cried, running around aimlessly. Ken didn't know what to say. A drop of sweat appeared on his face.

"Baka! (Fool)" Ken thought. Drops of sweat appeared on Larry and Ameda's faces as well.

"Is he really a challenger?" Larry thought.

"He is fighting us? He looks more like a clown than a challenger." Ameda thought.

Machoke stopped running around and looked at the three pokemons who were staring at him disappointedly.

"Sorry about the comedy. Now who's fighting me?" Machoke asked. Ameda stepped forward.

"This will be a fighting pokemon versus fighting pokemon match." Ameda said.

"So a little pushover is fighting me." Machoke said. This made Ameda angry.

"Take that back, you asshole!" Ameda shouted angrily.

"What did you say?" Machoke yelled. He focused his strength in his fist. He aimed at Ameda and released the punch. But Ameda blocked it with his hand.

"We can leave Machoke to Ameda. There's a staircase over there. We have to get down to the basement quickly. Let's go." Ken said to Larry. Larry nodded and the two of them headed towards the stair.

"Here's a Mega Punch!" Ameda said and punched Machoke into the face, knocking a tooth out. (if he had teeth)

"And here's a Mega Kick!" Machoke kicked Ameda into the nose.

Ameda slapped Machoke's face many times. Machoke punched into Ameda's face continuously. This had become a never ending battle.

Meanwhile, at the Final Island, Mew was gazing at the sky. Mewtwo appeared beside her.

"Are you worried about Ken and his friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, Two." Mew admitted. She was little worried about her first and favourite student.

"Don't worry, Mew. They'll be alright." Mewtwo comforted Mew. But it did not stop Mew's worries. Mewtwo knew how she felt. He could read her mind. He thought that it would be better to leave her alone.

Back at the underground base, Machoke and Ameda both had suffered from many damages. They were both panting.

"You're good." Machoke muttered.

"You too." Ameda replied.

"Take this!" Machoke punched Ameda into the face. Then Ameda tackled Machoke.

"I cannot lose to a loser like you." Machoke said. Then an angry mark appeared on Ameda's face.

"You are just a pig-nosed monkey." Machoke continued. Two more angry marks appeared on Ameda's face.

"That's it!" Ameda shouted angrily. His eyes were now full of anger. "I'll show you what happen when you make me angry."

He kicked Machoke directly into his groin. Machoke's eyes became wide opened as the kick hit his weakest spot. The angry monkey then slapped Machoke's face who was already badly injured from the last kick. Before Machoke could make any move, Ameda held Machoke tightly and jumped into the air. He then threw Machoke to the ground with full force. Machoke now could not move anymore. He could just lie on the floor.

"So it is true that primeapes have bad temper." Machoke managed to speak out.

"This one's temper is worse. I hope you know it next time." Ameda replied.

"I wonder why AK isn't here yet. I better go up to the first floor." He ran up to the first floor, leaving the poor Machoke behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter (12): Spark's Decision

Chapter (12): Spark's Decision

When Ameda arrived in the first floor again, he saw small pools of blood. Two unconscious pokemons were lying on the floor. One of them was AK. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. The cuts and bruises were covered with blood. As soon as he saw AK, he rushed to him.

"AK! Speak to me!" Ameda shouted, holding the unconscious fox in his hands. "What happened to you?"

The fox did not reply. Then Ameda examined his chest.

"His heart is still beating. That means he is still alive." Ameda said to himself. He then looked at Weavile who was unconscious too. She, too, had bruises and cuts all over her body. He went to her and examined her chest as well. He found out that she was still alive.

"So the match between these two was draw then." He said to himself. He then saw the melting of metal of the floor.

"What the hell! This cannot be caused by ice or dark attack. It can only be caused by a very powerful fire attack. AK, did you do this all by yourself?" Ameda wondered about the melting of metal. He knew that it was impossible for AK to release such a powerful attack.

Meanwhile Ken and Larry were still going down to the basement.

"I'm worried about those two." Larry said.

"I will check them. Wait here." Ken said and then teleported. He appeared in front of Ameda who was taking care of AK.

"Ameda, what are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"I am worried by AK, so I come up. And as you see," Ameda answered, looking at AK.

"I'll leave AK to you." Ken answered and then teleported.

Larry was waiting for Ken. He was worried about Ameda and AK. Ken appeared in front of him.

"So how're Ameda and AK?" Larry asked.

"Ameda's fine. But AK was damaged a lot. He is unconscious now." Ken answered.

"I hope he is alright." Larry said. He became worried about AK.

"Anyway, we should hurry to the basement." Ken said. "Why don't I use Teleport you may ask? The answer is I cannot teleport to the places I have not been to."

They then hurried to the basement. Ken was still determined that he would bring Shake back no matters what.

After a while, they both came to a floor. This time, the room was larger than the first two. And there was a big lake in the middle.

"So here we are." A voice said. Ken and Larry looked at the other end of the room and saw Spark and Shake. Shake was still wearing a Special Band on his arm.

"Shake!" Ken and Larry shouted in unison.

"May I get your attention, please? The opponents you are facing now are us." Spark said.

"What! You want us to fight Shake." Ken shouted.

"What's wrong? Are you being a coward?" Shake said, calmly.

"What happened to Shake? He is not normal. What did they done to him?" Larry thought.

"And don't worry about your bird friend. We know that he is a water type. That's why we've prepared a lake here. I hope it helps." Spark said, smiling evilly.

"So shall we begin?" Shake said.

Ken frowned and lost in his decisions. Finally he decided to fight.

"Looks like I have no choice, but to teach you a lesson!" Ken shouted.

He surrounded himself with a pink force field and charged towards Shake to tackle him. Shake dodged the attack. He was now levitating. Ken then resumed his position and fired a Hyper Beam to Shake. Shake fired a Hyper Beam as well as to deflect Ken's Hyper Beam. There was a large explosion where the two beams met.

"Ken!" Larry shouted. He was worried about his two friends. He didn't want to them to harm each other. A sudden appearance of Spark interrupted his worries.

"You are fighting me!" Spark said, releasing a Mega Punch which Larry dodged. It was very close. Larry took flight quickly. Spark then charged up an energy ball in his two paws and fired it to Larry. Larry released a huge amount of gushing water from his mouth. There was an explosion.

"Trust me! You don't want to do this!" Larry shouted to Spark who kept on attacking. He dodged every single attack.

Shake was shooting energy balls at Ken who had been using Teleports to dodge them. He then charged up an Ice Beam and released it. He knew that Psychic attacks would work against his opponent. Shake tried to dodge the Ice Beam. But it hit his hand and frozen it.

"Shake, what happened to you?" Ken shouted telepathically to Shake.

"It doesn't matter since you don't care!" Shake replied telepathically, shooting more energy balls to Ken.

Larry tackled Spark who was forced backwards.

"Spark, stop doing this! Sarah would have said this if she was in my place!" Larry shouted. The word "Sarah" shocked Spark a little.

"Just shut up!" Spark shouted, shooting an energy ball at him.

Larry dodged the energy ball and dived into the lake. He then rose up to the surface in the form of a water twister. He aimed for Spark. Spark blocked Larry's attack with his bare hands. He held Larry's head with his hands.

"What!" Larry shouted. He gave Larry a toss. Larry was about to hit the wall but was able to stop in the mid-air.

"Sarah cares for you! She took care of you like her child! Do you think she want this? Think about it! You love her, don't you? You care for her! You see her as your mother, don't you?" Larry shouted.

"Enough! Just stop!" Spark shouted, closing his eyes and covering his ears.

"Larry's right. You still love Sarah." Ken said. He was still dodging Shake's attacks.

"You are still battling me!" Shake shouted as he shot more energy balls.

"You should think about her!" Larry shouted to Spark.

"Just shut up! Shut up!" Spark shouted. His voice sounded like he was crying.

He was beginning to see his past days with Sarah. A young riolu sat besides a bayleef.

"Aunty Sarah, why do you have a name?" He asked her.

"Well, I think it is because I am beautiful." Sarah replied. She was probably just trying to make Riolu happy.

"Can I get a name, too?" He asked her.

Sarah then gave a warm smile. She then petted his head with one of her vine whips.

"Of course, honey. You will get one now. Spark is a nice name for you." Sarah said, smiling.

"From now on, call me Spark." The young Rilou shouted with gay.

Spark even saw himself playing with Sarah and how she hugged him as he slept. One day, Sarah told him.

"Remember, Honey. You should never follow the wrong path. Even when you are lonely, you must always be good. You should never give up on anyone."

"Yeah, at that time, nobody wants to befriend me except AK, Ameda and Sarah. Every pokemon called me an orphan since my family's deaths. I stayed alone deep in the Howling Forest until Sarah found me. I thought I finally found a family but then when I was lost in the Magma Cavern, nobody ever tried to find me even Sarah. Then Grodoun kept me. He taught me how to hate. He told me that wanting a family was a mistake. I believe him and I still do. I will prove that he is right by winning this battle." Spark thought. He then snapped back into reality again.

"I will prove it. I will prove that love and friendship is not valuable. Everyone has to decide themselves. They don't have to depend on others. And here's my decision. I will prove that I am right by defeating you at full power. And Ken will be the next." Spark said to Larry. Then dark aura surrounded his entire body. His eyes were glowing with red.

"He activated his Dark Rage." Larry shouted. Now it was more impossible for him to beat Spark.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter (13): Shake's Thoughts

Chapter (13): Shake's Thoughts

Ken dodged the last energy ball that Shake shot.

"I am through with using only one hand." Shake said. His right hand which was frozen from Ken's attack slowly became red. The ice slowly melted due to the high temperature of the hand.

"I am going to use both of my hands! So prepare to get defeated by your own friend!" Mewtwo shouted, shooting a much more powerful energy ball at Ken. Ken was not fast enough to dodge it this time. But he could create a barrier quickly. The energy ball exploded as it hit the barrier.

"If it wasn't for the barrier, I would have been damaged a lot ." Ken thought, panting.

Larry dodged the first dark energy ball that Spark shot. Spark shot a second one which nearly hit Larry.

"These energy balls are much faster and more powerful." Larry thought. "If I get hit by one of these dark energy balls, I might not last long."

Larry dodged the third one. Suddenly Spark appeared in front of him.

"What the!" Larry shouted. Spark's right foot suddenly glowed with dark light and kicked down Larry into the foreleg from above. Larry fell to the ground with high speed and crashed.

"He is much faster and more powerful now. He even disappeared under my eyes. And he could jump high enough to kick me. And that dark Mega Kick was very strong too." Larry said to himself. His forehead was bleeding. His body had been damaged badly from the crash.

Suddenly a dark energy ball was aimed at him from above. Larry's eyes became wide opened as he saw the energy ball, coming closer towards him. The energy ball exploded. And there was a lot of smoke. Spark landed on the ground on his feet. He smirked, thinking that he had defeated his opponent. But to his disappointment, Larry was still standing on his feet when the smoke was clear. He vomited some blood.

"So this is the dark rage Mewtwo was talking about. If I hadn't covered myself with a barrier, I would have fainted or even died. You really are powerful. But pity that you are on the wrong path. So I have to stop you even if it will cost my life." Larry said to Spark. His body then glowed with white colour. Eventually some of the cuts and bruises were gone. Even after using Recover, he was still panting and blood was still flowing from his mouth.

Spark began to laugh. He hadn't deactivated his dark rage yet.

"Larry, do you honestly believe that you could stop me in your current condition? You must be joking." Spark said, still laughing at Larry's words.

"He is right. I will not be able to defeat him in my current condition. I must work on my strategy. There must be a way. There must be." Larry thought. He grinned. Suddenly he got an idea. "This should work."

"Round two begins!" Spark shouted before he charged towards Larry. Larry then took flight. He dodged all the dark energy balls that were shot at him. He then dived into the lake.

Spark shot a lot of dark energy balls into the lake. Then he waited for awhile. He then saw blood spreading on the surface of the water. To check whether his opponent was defeated or not, he sensed the waves. But there was no life sign. He finally accepted that he had won this match. He walked away from the lake.

"Time to help Shake." He whispered to himself. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What the!" Spark shouted.

Suddenly the ground beneath him cracked. A water twister came out of the ground and hit him directly. He didn't have time to dodge it. The twister pushed him deep into the lake. Spark was now in water. He could not swim up to the surface. Then Larry suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I win this match. Even if you haven't deactivated your dark rage, you cannot do anything when you are in deep water." Larry said. Spark groaned.

"To attack you, I have to get you to let your guard down. I knew that you would attack with your best shot even if I was in water. So I distracted you a bit. I pecked my wing strongly so that blood would come out." Larry said, showing his left wing, with a big cut on it.

"And why isn't there any life sign? It is due to my training with Mewtwo. He taught me how to hide my waves. He knew that you are a wave user and that I might be facing you. So he took some precautions and taught me how to control my own wave. I hate to admit it but he is one great sensei. And I became so strong that I was able to dig through the metal wall of the lake. I knew that you would not be able to notice the water level. It was slightly lowered due to the passage of water into the tunnel I made. And I sensed your location by my hearing. You foot-steps were loud enough for me to locate." Larry said, smiling.

"Sorry, Sarah but I am going to punish your beloved one with the greatest move my sensei taught me." Shake said to himself. He then started to spin very rapid. Due to his rapid spin, a whirlpool was created and Spark was sucked in it. He then left the whirlpool spinning and swam to the surface. He then jumped out of the water and flew in the air to watch the poor lucario.

"That damned bastard! He has lost," Shake said, "but I won't." He then shot a hyper beam towards Ken. Ken covered himself a stronger barrier to defend himself.

After a few seconds, Larry saw Spark fainted. The dark aura surrounding Spark's body faded as well. He dived into the lake and stopped the whirlpool. Larry carried the unconscious creature on his back. He then carried him out of the water and put him on the floor. He stood beside the unconscious pokemon.

"I hope you will learn the truth. Right now, I have to recover myself if I were to help Ken." He told Spark although he knew that he will not hear him. He then used Recover and looked at the fight between his two friends.

"Stop this fighting, Shake!" Ken shouted.

"Why should I?" Shake yelled back, shooting an energy ball.

Ken dodged the attack.

"Because I am your friend." Ken shouted. Shake stopped his attacks. He turned his face down. He chuckled.

"Friend? Do you really consider me as one? Do you?" Shake shouted. Ken did not speak me anything.

"So that means "no". I knew it. Since the day we arrived here in this world, you ignored me. You disagreed with me just as all the pokemons do. You never know what it feels like to get ignored by anybody. I feel like I don't exist. That's why I will prove my existence by putting fear into everyone." Shake said.

"That's not true, Shake. You are getting the wrong idea. It is you who don't know what Ken had been through in his life. He was ignored once too. But he fought through it and gained some precious friends such as me and you! And he never ignored you. That's why he is still wearing the necklace you gave him even now!" Larry finally had it with Shake's wrong ideas.

"I can fix that." Shake said. He then pointed his right finger to Ken's necklace. The necklace glowed with purple colour and then shattered to pieces. Shake then laughed evilly.

"You!" Larry shouted angrily.

"Stay out of this, Larry." Ken finally said a word. He was angry now.

"Looks like I will have to knock some senses into you. I swore myself that I will bring you back no matters what happens." Ken shouted to Larry.

"I will bring you back for sure!" Ken said to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

A

A.N: Pokemon cannot be cured from paralysis unless an item is used. But in this story, Shake and Ken snapped out of paralysis.

Chapter (14): Ken's Desire

"You are so simple and kind. And that's your weakness." Shake said, getting ready to fight.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy. And I am going to fight you with everything I got." Ken said.

Ken surrounded himself with a pink force field. He then dashed towards Shake at full speed. Shake also formed a force field around him. Each of them bounced back as the two force fields collided.

Ken then quickly removed his force field and charged a large amount of electrical power in his hands. He then fired a Zap Cannon to Shake. Shake defended it with a barrier. However, he could not completely stop it. In fact, Zap Cannon was the most powerful electric attack. So Mewtwo was damaged and paralyzed.

"You… You have become….. stronger, Ken." He managed to groan. "But this isn't enough to beat me."

Shake then released a very fast Shock Wave which directly hit Ken and paralyzed him. Shake snapped out of paralysis. He then shot an Ice-Beam at Ken. The beam's was faster than normal. Ken also snapped out of paralysis and used Safe Guard to protect himself.

"Do you think Safe Guard would stop the attack?" Shake shouted.

Larry was worried about Ken. So before the beam could hit Ken, he lifted his head and shot a Hyper Beam from his mouth to deflect the ice beam. There was an explosion where the two beams met. Shake shot an energy ball at Larry. It was very fast and powerful. Shake knew that Larry would not be fast enough to dodge it. And he also made it very powerful so that it would kill Larry. Larry's eyes became wide opened as the energy ball coming towards him.

"Is this my end, killed by an old friend?" he muttered. He was sweating coz he knew that he would be hit by that powerful attack. He then closed his eyes.

There was an explosion. Larry thought he was dead but he wasn't. He opened his eyes only to see Ken, levitating in front of him. He got a lot of bruises and cuts all over his body. All the cuts on his body were bleeding. Blood flowed from the mouth too. By the looks of his eyes, Larry knew that he had suffered a lot of pain. Ken then fell to the ground.

"Since you save me from that ice attack, it is my turn to save you again." Ken spoke out his last words before he fainted.

Larry watched Ken with teary eyes. He lowered his neck to watch Ken closely.

"Ken…" he said in a teary voice.

"Ken, you are foolish as always, using your body as a shield to protect Larry. But will you protect me like that if I were him?" Shake said to himself. Somehow tears were flowing down his face from his eyes. He tried to stop his tears from flowing. He felt sad even though he didn't realize it.

Larry wiped his tears and turned to Shake with angry eyes.

"That's it, Shake! You'll pay for this!" Shake yelled and he charged towards Shake. Shake dodged it. Then Larry turned back and shot a powerful Hyper Beam. Shake created a barrier quickly. There was a large explosion.

"Powerful!" Shake shouted. What he saw next was Larry, charging towards him. His wings glowed with white light and tackled Shake with his wings. Shake was not able to dodge the Steel Wings attack.

Meanwhile, Ken was in a dark room.

"Where am I?" he said. "Am I dead?"

"No, you only fainted. You are now in your own world." A voice said. And a pair of glowing eyes appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Ken shouted.

"I am the dark rage, sleeping inside you. Now you have awakened me." It replied.

"I have awakened you?" Ken asked. He was not sure of himself. He never had tried to awaken his Dark Rage.

"Tell me, Ken. Why did you awaken me?" it said. Ken remained silent. He did not know what to say.

"Answer me!" it shouted angrily. Ken felt his feet, fading in the dark. His body was becoming to fade in the dark as well.

"All you want is power. I know it." It said, chuckling. "Then let me consume you. You'll be more powerful. All you have to do is to let me consume your whole body."

Ken's legs and body except the chest had disappeared. All that were left were his hands, chest and head. They were also slowly fading. Ken did not know what to do. It was all hopeless for him. Suddenly he remembered Shake. He saw his past days in human life and as well as pokemon life.

Shake sat besides him in class when he was a human. Ken was studying his lessons.

"Ken, can I study with you?" Shake asked.

"Do whatever you please, just let me study in peace." Ken answered. Ken kept on studying.

"Ken, can you explain me this one?" Shake asked, pointing a paragraph in his book. He was smiling that time. And Ken could never forget a smile like that.

In the cafeteria, Ken was always teased.

"How are you doing, Mr. Idol?"

"You really shouldn't be the idol of the class. But you could become one in sewers." There were a lot of laughs.

"Cut the crap out!" Shake shouted.

"Don't make fun of the poor guy!" Larry agreed. They always stood by Ken's side. Ken ignored what people said about him.

In the pokemon world, Shake was little nervous on the second day.

"Shake, you will be fine. Don't worry." Ken said, putting the fluff ,at the end of his tail, on Shake's shoulder as to comfort him.

Ken's legs and the rest of his body appeared again.

"What're you doing?" The voice shouted.

"I will be the one to control you. You were right for once. I need power. But I need that power not for my own goods. I need power to bring my precious friend back." Ken shouted.

Shake became tougher and Larry was losing to him. Larry grinned, knowing that he would not win Shake.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter (15): A Friend for Life

Chapter (15): A Friend for Life

Larry grinned as Shake began to create an energy ball in his hands. When it was ready, he released it. It was faster than the previous one. Larry closed his eyes, knowing it would hit him. Suddenly a dark energy ball hit the energy ball and an explosion occurred.

"What the!" Shake shouted. He turned just to see Ken, surrounded by a dark aura, with his eyes glowing red. The injuries on his body were gone. He snapped his hands and Larry was recovered perfectly.

"How did he do that?" Shake thought. "No pokemon can recover another."

"That's amazing. He used Recover on my body. How? And also Recover supposed to heal only a little. But I am recovered perfectly." Larry thought.

Ken's body became covered with dark lightning. He then charged towards Shake at full speed. Shake created a barrier but Ken penetrated right through it and tackled Shake. Shake fell to the ground. He suffered a lot of pain from that last attack. Blood flowed down from his mouth.

"How did he awaken his dark rage in a short period of time? One attack from him completely knocked me out. But how?" Shake thought.

"It's simple." Ken answered. He read the thought of his old friend. The dark aura surrounding him disappeared. And his eyes returned to normal.

"The reason I've gotten powerful in a short amount of time is because I care for you. I want you to become your old self again. We enjoyed our happy times together." Ken continued.

Larry and Shake listened to him carefully.

"You see, I realized that you two are included in my best friends. I cannot live in the world without my best friends. And if I lose one of them, I would not live longer. That's why I must bring you back. Even if you are a scary pokemon now, I still care you. You are who you are. Nothing can change that fact. And Shake, you are still the same person that I know." Ken spoke out his feelings while Shake's eyes became more and more teary.

"You know, Shake? You just cannot decide that something, judging on how others treat you. Nothing can change you. You just have to fight through it. Someday, the others will accept your existence. Larry and I already have. If you don't accept this, you will never be able to fit in this world. I was once been like you, too. But what did I do? I fought through it. I was able to prove my existence to only two people, you and Larry. And even more, when I became a pokemon, I got two more friends, AK and Ameda. They helped us out a lot, didn't they? And what more, they treat you the same as they do to us. The five of us can become very best friends or even, brothers. So just come back with us to our happy times." Ken said, smiling. His altitude seemed to be different somehow.

Shake began to see the past days between Ken and him. At school, when he was a human, he was preparing a surprise for Ken. It was Ken's birthday, and he wanted to make him happy at least once. He did not want to see Ken gloomy always. He put an present in Ken's bag secretly. When he had put the present, Ken and Larry came into the class. He went out of the class and watched Ken secretly behind the door. When Ken opened his bag, he saw a beautifully packed present with a paper attached to it. Ken read the paper and smiled.

"To Ken,

Happy birthday and don't be gloomy always.

Your friend,

Shake."

"Wow, he remembers your birthday." Larry told him. Ken then opened the present gently. Inside the present, there was a Yin-Yang necklace. Ken wore it.

"It really looks good on you." Larry said to Ken.

"Yeah, I shall wear it everyday. I will never take it off to approve his kindness for me and to make the bond between us stronger." Ken replied. He gave a smile that was similar to now. Shake smiled

In reality, Ken, as a mew, was still smiling.

"That smile is familiar. It is the same smile that he gave on that day." Shake thought. "He really is a good friend after all. But what have I done to him? I gave him a lot of pain."

"You can let go of those painful memories and replace them with happier one." Ken spoke to him telepathically.

Suddenly the ground became to shake.

"What that!" Larry shouted. Shake grinned, knowing what was coming.

"Groudon" Shake said to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

A.N: I am back. Sorry for the delay. I was on a trip so I could not write a new chapter. But I promise that I will finish this story no matters what. So please have faith in me. And also Kyogre would be flying in this chapter. Kyogre always levitates above the ground in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, doesn't he?

Chapter (16): Victory or is it?

Groudon stepped into the room. Shake grinned, knowing what was about to happen. No one can stop Groudon in time since Groudon was a strong ground pokemon. And his attack and defense were incredible. One direct hit from his attacks can knock each of them out. And in his condition, he would not be able to help his friends out. But he knew that Ken could use any types of attacks and Larry was a water pokemon. It had a great advantage to defeat the ground type.

Ken stared at Groudon seriously. He then snapped his fingers and Shake was completely recovered.

"Why?" Shake muttered. "I can still attack you if I want."

"I know that you will not attack us anymore and that you are on our side. I have put my trust in you. Trusting each other is what friends do. But you are more than that. You are a brother to me. So I believe in you always." Ken said. He smirked. Shake could not say anything but smiled back at him.

Ken then transformed into a Kyogre and took stance for the battle.

"That form! You know that I and Kyogre are enemies. But you transformed into that form. It annoys me. And whenever I thought about the fight with Kyogre, I became angry. If I am angry, I become more powerful." Groudon shouted.

"So what's wrong with you, being powerful? You are just a piece of lump. And I will easily take you down." Larry shouted, taking stance for battle.

"And it will be the three versus one battle." Shake said, standing up to face the enemy. "And I am not going to fall for your little tricks again."

"Very well, I shall destroy you as well." Groudon roared and shot three flamethrowers, aiming at three of them.

"What the! How the hell did he do that?" Ken thought, grinning in Kyogre's form. He dodged it and shot a very powerful water attack, Hydro Pump, to Groudon. Groudon deflected it with a Hyper Beam.

"Luckily, this form is fast enough." Ken grinned. Larry then dived into the lake and then rose up in the form of water twister. But Groudon blocked it with his left paw. Larry's forehead began to bleed as he hit Groudon's hard paw.

"How did he?" Larry grinned. Groudon then held Larry's head tightly and threw him over to the wall. The wall cracked as Larry hit against it. Groudon then charged up an energy ball within his mouth and then shot it towards the unconscious Lucario. When it was about to hit Spark, Shake just stood in his way with a barrier surrounding him.

"Attacking your own comrade, you are so despicable." Shake said. He then teleported Spark to the corner of the room where he would be safe quickly.

He then focused some energy in his hands as to form a Solar Beam. He knew that Groudon's ability, Drought, can bring the energy of the sun even in a enclosed room. He finally released his Solar Beam towards Groudon. It was a direct hit. There was an explosion.

"Yeah, that should do it." Shake smirked, thinking it as a victory.

Suddenly, a ball of fire came towards him with a incredible speed. Shake dodged it.

"That was a close one. If I get hit by one of his fire attack, I will get burned instantly and became a fried cat." Shake grinned. Groudon was standing still with no damage on him. Groudon's attack and denfense were very incredible. Even a direct hit from his Solar Beam, it did only a little damage to him.

Ken's became to glow red and his blue body became covered by a dark aura.

"Dark rage? Stop kidding me." Groudon mocked. Ken then fired a beam of black water towards Groudon. Groudon could not stop the Dark Hydro Pump completely so some of them hit him. Groudon took a large amount of damage. However, he was standing. He then shot a fire ball at Ken. Then Larry deflected it with a Hydro Pump. Larry then flew over to Ken and whispered something. Ken then nodded.

"I don't know what are you two planning, but you won't defeat me." Groudon shouted, letting out a huge roared. Ken told Shake about the plan telepathically.

"Let's do it." Larry shouted. Then Larry and Shake fired up twin Hydro Pumps towards Groudon. Groudon then blocked them with his two paws. There was a lot of water and everything was hardly seen. The gushing water continued as Groudon began to smirk.

"Do you really think two Hydro Pumps could stop me?" Groudon laughed. However, he didn't notice the blue creature, surrounded by a dark aura.

"What!" Groudon growled. A large ball of black water appeared in front of Ken's forehead from thin air.

"It's over, Groudon. Larry and Shake just used Hydro Pumps just to distract you. We know that you could not see clearly through water. So while Larry and Shake was attacking you with all their might, I teleported to attack you from behind. I know that you would not be able to notice me, disappearing in a large amount. Now prepare to meet your maker." Ken explained, telepathically. He finally released a dark hydro pump, towards Groudon which ended up in a direct hit. Groudon then suffered a lot of pain and fell to the ground.

Ken then landed on the floor. His eyes returned to normal. The dark aura faded and he returned to his original form, the one which he finds most comfortable. Ken looked at Groudon who was lying still. He then turned towards the stairs.

"Let's go." Ken said to his two friends. No sooner did they took a step, there was a poof sound. They all turned and found that Groudon was not there.

"It's evening time. Behold my ultimate power." A voice roared.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter (17): Mew and Mewtwo involved

"A clone!" Ken shouted. Ken now knew that Groudon had used Substitute and sent a clone to them. Ken realized that the clone was very powerful. The move, Substitute, can create a clone of the user. But however, the clone will not be as strong as a user. But they had to defeat Groudon's clone with all their efforts. Now that they knew it was a clone, the real one will be much more powerful.

The ground cracked up in a large area. Groudon then appeared behind Ken.

"He is fast. It's impossible." Ken thought.

Groudon used "Slash" but fortunately, Ken was able to teleport.

"It's evening time. I feel the sun setting. Now I will swallow this pearl right in front of you!" Groudon then held out the Sapphire Pearl in his paw. He then swallowed the sapphire pearl. His body released powerful red rays as he swallowed it. Ken, Larry and Shake covered their eyes.

When Ken opened his eyes, Groudon was not there. He then heard his friends groaning. So he turned around and saw Groudon holding two of his friends in his paws by their necks. Both of his friends were struggling to be free. And the Groudon body had grown much larger which made him a gigantic monster.

"Take this!" Groudon shouted, smashing Larry and Shake's heads against each other. The two pokemon fell to the ground, fainted.

"You are next!"He shouted to Ken. Ken then activated his dark rage and fired a dark Hyper Beam. It hit Groudon directly. But Groudon seemed to receive no damage from it.

"I want to know why you are trying to stop me." Groudon insisted.

"If I do not stop you, all the pokemons here will be destroyed by your hands." Ken said.

"You are trying to save them all? You really are foolish. Pokemons are nothing but just selfish creatures that care for themselves just like humans. This world is not a happy world because of these pokemons, fighting each other, destroying and stealing. But I am going to put an end to this by destroying all types of pokemons including you!" Groudon growled. Ken's red eyes became wide opened.

"I know that you used to be a human. But do you honestly think that pokemons are happy with their lives. Do you think that they are satisfied? Well, to tell you the truth, they will never be. They want more and more comfortable lives. Even the life they are living is easy, they will want to have an easier one just like humans do. So if I put an end to this, there will be no pokemons left. Then there will be nothing left. No sadness, no happiness, no greed, no anger, no love and no hate. I don't know about your world but that is what this world wants. "Groudon said. Ken grinned.

"From now on, I shall not exist. I had swallowed the sapphire pearl and became stronger." Groudon told Ken, smiling.

"He really was stronger. His defense, speed and attack can prove that. But what the hell is he thinking?" Ken Thought.

"Now I will give myself to the darkness!" Groudon roared.

In a dark room, a pair of glowing eyes appeared in front of Groudon. Groudon smiled.

"Consume me. Swallow me whole." Groudon shouted, with an evil smile. He slowly faded into the darkness.

In reality, Groudon body turned black and his eyes were bloody red. He roared out loud.

Mew's eyes became wide opened. Even from the Final Island, she sensed it. The sun had completely set.

"Two…" Mew told Mewtwo who was standing beside her, telepathically.

"Yeah, I sensed it as well." Mewtwo told her back telepathically. This made her worry about Ken. He could even die in that disaster. She remembered how she trained him. She was beginning to see her past.

"Here's the trick of using Psychic. Focus and imagine what you wanted to do." She told him. Ken really tried hard and was able to do it on the first try.

"You really are bright." Mew told him, smiling. He returned her smile.

Mew then snapped out from her worries.

"Groudon had been consumed by dark rage. And our job is to.." Mew said.

"To destroy the pokemon consumed by dark rage." Mewtwo finished the sentence. Both of them used Teleport.

Meanwhile, the dark Groudon shot a dark hyper at Ken. Ken's eyes became wide opened. He knew that the beam was way too powerful and fast for him to stop even with a dark barrier.

There was an explosion. Mew stood in front of Ken with a very strong dark barrier. Her body was covered with dark aura and eyes were glowing red just like Ken. Mewtwo appeared beside Ken. He had activated his dark rage, too.

"It's time to destroy him." Mewtwo said.


	18. Chapter 18

A.N: Sorry to disappoint you again. But my computer busted. Please have faith in me. I will finish this story in no time. And in this chapter, Ninetales is a very powerful one or I thought.

Chapter 18: The End of the Battle

"Groudon, you really have lost your mind." Mew said. Dark Groudon roared back.

"It's your end now, demon." Mewtwo shouted, shooting a dark energy ball at Dark Groudon. It was a direct hit. Mewtwo smirked. There was a lot of smoke as the energy ball exploded. Ken and Mew had to cover their eyes. Ken thought it was finally over. From the smoke, a dark Flamethrower was shot at him. He quickly made a dark barrier to defend himself. An explosion occurred as the dark Flame Thrower collided with the barrier. Groudon stepped out from the smoke, roaring. He had no damage on him.

"What the hell! I added my full power in that energy ball." Mewtwo shouted, grinning.

"He has swallowed the pearl. Since then he became extremely strong. Now he is consumed by dark rage. Nothing can stop him now." Ken said. A dark Flamethrower was shot at Mew. Mew dodged it.

"Ken, our powers cannot stop him now. But there is one thing that can stop this monster, the Ninetales' curse." Mew shouted before a dark fireball came, flying towards her. She dodged it.

"We will hold him off. You go get Ninetales." Mewtwo shouted.

"But how? I cannot teleport to the places where I have not been to." Ken replied, creating a dark barrier to protect himself from the dark fireball. Mewtwo covered himself with dark lightning and Volt Tackled dark Groudon at full speed. The dark Groudon didn't even flinch.

"I will teleport you to her." Mew said quickly. Ken was teleported. Now only Mew and Mewtwo were fighting against the dark Groudon.

"Now let's have some fun." Mewtwo said.

"I have been waiting for this." Mew said, smiling.

Ken appeared behind Ninetales. The place was cold and snowing. Ninetales turned to Ken. Ken felt fear, crawling inside him as Ninetales looked at him seriously.

"A guest at this time. I haven't got any visitors since a chikorita and a mudkip came to me." Ninetales said. "What do you want from me?"

"To… tell the truth, I need your curse to.." Ken said, shakily.

"To stop the dark Groudon. Mew has informed me telepathically." Ninetales continued.

"Mew surely is quick." Ken thought. Mew was able to inform Ninetales about his arrival in a blink of time. How did she do that?

"Teleport us now, idiot! The pokemons' lives are at risk!" Ninetales shouted.

"She sure is bossy and scary. Here goes nothing." Ken thought. Then both of them were teleported.

"He is strong. Even the combination of Mew's dark Aqua Jet and my dark Volt Tackle could not leave a scratch on his body. Aqua Jet is a powerful water attack and Volt Tackle is a powerful lightning attack. Water can conduct electricity so the lightning attack became more powerful. Even so he was still standing. At this rate, we will not win this match." Mewtwo thought.

"Yeah, we cannot win him." Mew said to Mewtwo telepathically.

"I hope Ken and Ninetales would be here soon." Mewtwo replied.

Groudon then tried to grab Mew. Mew's eyes became wide opened as the dark paw coming towards her. Before the paw could grab Mew, it was burnt by a Fire Blast. Then Ninetales and Ken stepped in.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend. " Ninetales said. "Now I shall curse you since you grabbed one of my tails."

It was true. Dark Groudon's paw accidently grabbed one of the Ninetales' tails. His paw even had some furs of it.

Ninetales then formed a white ball in her mouth and then shot it at Groudon. It hit Groudon and then Groudon was covered in white light. His body vanished slowly and slowly. Finally his entire body was gone.

"I guess this is the end of the battle." Mewtwo said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter (19): The Results

"Groudon, you can finally rest in peace." Mew said her last words.

The next morning, Ken got up in the cottage near the dojo as usual. He overslept as he was tired from the last battle. Mew and Mewtwo teleported all of them, including AK and Ameda, to their own original places. They teleported Machoke and Weavile to the pokemon square where many pokemons can help them. Ken looked at Shake, who was asleep with a bandage on his head. He was very glad that he could bring his friend back. He then suddenly remembered about AK who was seriously injured. He quickly floated to dojo to see his friend.

AK was awake. He was sitting in front of the dojo. His entire body was covered with bandages and plasters. Ken arrived and greeted him.

"So how's are you now?" Ken asked.

"Well, I need a little more rest. Then I will be completely recovered. That's what Makuhita told me." Vulpix answered with a smile. "I need a little privacy now. If you want to see Larry, go inside."

"Okay then. See ya." Ken said and went into the dojo.

"I will have to tell Ameda sooner." AK said to himself shortly after Ken went into the dojo.

In Larry's room, Ken saw Larry, still sleeping, with a bubble sticking out from his nose. He had a bandage on his head and a lot of drool was falling from his mouth. A drop of sweat appeared on Ken's head. Ameda who was standing beside Ken, explained.

"He is like that every morning. No one can do anything about it." Ameda said.

"I never knew that he slept like that." Ken replied. It was true. Even in the human's world, Ken never saw Larry sleeping. Now he knew how Larry slept. It was disgusting. But somehow Ken was glad that Larry was fine. Shake stepped into the room.

"AK told me that you were here." Shake said. Ken was surprised to see Shake behind him.

"So you are awake. How is your wound?" Ken asked.

"It is recovering. Thanks for asking." Shake replied.

"Ameda, can you leave us alone?" Ken asked politely. Ameda stepped out. After a while, Shake finally said a word.

"Ken, I am sorry for the way I acted and said to you before. I apologize." Shake said. He felt really sorry this time.

"That's okay. No need for such a thing." Ken replied, smiling.

"But I even shattered your precious thing." Shake said.

"That's not important. I've already forgiven you. What important is that I have you back here. Our friendship is recovered. And nothing can destroy our friendship now." Ken said, warping his tail around Shake. Shake's eyes became widened. Ken never did such thing before.

"We will be friends forever, won't we?" Ken said.

"Yes. I guess we will be." Shake said, smiling. Ken read his mind without him knowing. He found out that Shake was telling the truth this time.

Meanwhile, Ameda went out of the dojo and sat together with AK. There was a silence for a moment. Finally AK spoke out.

"I am sorry, Ameda. I kept a secret from you." AK said.

"What're you apologizing for?" Ameda asked, confused.

"I am the one. I am one of the common pokemons who awakened the dark rage. I've never told you that before." AK answered. Now Ameda started to make sense now why the metal melted during the battle of AK and Weavile.

"I kept this as a secret for you for a long time." AK said. Ameda smiled and petted his head.

"No matter if you've awakened your dark rage or not, you will always be my friend." Ameda said, smiling. AK returned the smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter (20): Ken's thoughts

Shake felt relieved and easy as Ken forgave him. Both of them looked at Larry who was still snoring loudly. They chuckled.

"I've been his friend for so long. But I've never known that he is immature." Shake said.

"I admit I too didn't know that Larry is very immature." Ken agreed. He only found out about it now. "But Larry sure is a good friend."

"Yes, I agree." Shake replied.

"Anyway, I have to go thank Mew. So see you later." Ken said before he teleported. Shake was left with sleeping Larry. Shake wanted to give Ken something special as an apology gift. Saying 'sorry' just isn't enough for him. He suddenly got an idea and teleported.

Ken appeared behind Mew on the Final Island. Mew was just staring at the sky. Ken wanted to scare Mew. So he quietly floated towards Mew and was about to scare her.

"I know that you're here." Mew said and turned. "So what do you want to tell me?"

Ken just did not know what to say for a moment.

"So what's wrong? Tell me quick, Sweetie." Mew said.

"Thank you for helping out yesterday." Ken finally said.

For a moment, Mew stared at him seriously. Suddenly Mew smiled and her eyes glowed. Ken _became_ to glow with pink light.

"What're you doing?" Ken asked her, frightened. Suddenly he was pulled towards her at high speed until his lips were pressed against Mew's. Ken covered his lips and his face turned red.

"What did you just do?" Ken shouted. He was just very embarrassed. "That's was my first kiss!"

"That's was mine, too, Sweetie." Mew said. This made Ken became more embarrassed. His face became redder. Mew pulled Ken into her chest again and hugged him tightly.

"Not again!" Ken yelled, blushing and struggling to be free.

"You are just so cute, Sweetie." Mew said, holding Ken tightly in her arms. Shake and Mewtwo appeared just a distance from them. A sweat of drop appeared on Shake's face. Mewtwo only smiled. He, too was happy to see another one, Shake, of his own kind.

"Don't worry, Shake. That's usual. Mew is just very happy to see another of her kind. She was once considered as the last one of her species. But she really isn't. However, she has not seen one of her kind till now." Mewtwo said. He had battled her before. She was the one who tried to stop him.

"Don't you understand? Turning your anger on humans just is not right." Mew shouted telepathically to Mewtwo as she fought him. Then both of them shot a large beam at each other. Before the beam could collide, a boy, wearing red hat, ran into the place and took the damage. There was an explosion. He fell down to the ground and turned to stone.

"Fool! Trying to stop our battle." Mewtwo said.

Ash remained still. His pikachu came with teary eyes. He tried to wake him, using Thundershocks. But Ash did not wake up. He remained as a stone. Pikachu started to cry. All the pokemons in the laboratory whether clones or not cried. Magically their tears revived the lying boy. That was the time that Mewtwo started to know the meaning of true friendship. Friendship, the bond between two creatures whether they are the same species or not, is the strongest thing that could even revive death.

Mewtwo's thoughts were disturbed by a sudden voice of Mew.

"Two, so you are here." Mew said. Ken was still struggling to be free.

"I am just helping this guy out. Ken, Shake has something to give you." Mewtwo replied. Mew let Ken go. Shake held out a necklace with a Ying-Yan medallion. He put it around Ken's neck.

"My medallion! How did you able to make this?" Ken asked.

"Mewtwo helped me." Shake replied. "I thought it was precious for you."

"I told you already. A friend is more precious than anything else." Ken replied, smiling. "But I will keep this as a gift."

Meanwhile, Sarah and Marshtomp were meditating in their rescue base. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."Sarah said. Spark stepped into the base and kneed down.

"Aunty Sarah, can I speak to you?" Spark asked.

"Go on, Spark. I don't mind." Sarah said.

"I've decided to bring all the rescue teams back to life." Spark said.

"That's good. Making a rescue team of your own reminds me of my old days." Marshtomp said.

"And I have another thing to say. I am sorry, Aunty Sarah."Spark said, shredding tears.

"No need to cry, dear. I have already forgiven you." Sarah said, petting Spark's head with a vine whip like she used to do. "You can use this base if you want to. We have our own friend areas. Leader of the Team Sunshine must not cry."

"Thanks for naming my team." Spark showed his gratitude.

"You are always welcome." The kind bayleef replied.

"Mew, I need to ask you something. Where can I meet Jirachi? He is the one who brought me here." Ken asked Mew.

"You really want to see him?" Mew asked.

"Well, I heard that a certain someone helped him. I want to know who helped him too." Ken replied.

"That certain someone is me." Mew answered his question. He was very surprised to know that. He never expected something like this.

"And if you want to meet Jirachi, he is coming now. I've already invited him." Mew said. No sooner did Mew finish her last words, Jirachi appeared behind her.

"Did I miss the party?" Jirachi said.

"Jirachi, it is you." Ken said. He was very glad to see Jirachi in reality.

"The cute boy is here, too. So do you still want to take back the wish? We will not read your mind. So tell me. If you want to, I will return you to the human world." Jirachi said. This was a difficult question for Ken. Ken became lost in his thoughts. Should he return to the human world? Or should he stay here? Finally, Ken spoke out.

"I regret…" Ken started. They was a pause. Mew gasped. She didn't want Ken to go away. Mewtwo and Shake remained calm.

"..saying that I want to take back that wish." Ken continued. "It is true that I didn't wish to become a pokemon or a mew. But I like being a pokemon. The reason I wish for pokemon friends is that I thought even if I don't have a human friend, I might as well as have a pokemon friend. But I did not wish for my friends to be turned into pokemons as well. But I think they like it here."

"I do like it here. I'm sure Larry will say the same word." Shake agreed.

"And now I gained my wish. I am not alone anymore. I've gained many more friends. I will continue to live here with my very dear friends." Ken said.

"Okay, if that is what you wish, so be it." Jirachi said. Ken smiled. He knew two things that would always be with him, friendship and happiness.

"I just know that I will always be happy here. And with these valuable friends, I will never be alone."


End file.
